


The Two Idiots

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is struggling in school and Sherlock has offered to help him study.</p><p>~If you like what you've read, please leave a comment! I love to hear from you guys, and any suggestions you have would be amazing!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWholockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWholockian/gifts).



> I decided to try and write a teenlock. I needed something that didn't have an canon to worry about. I'll also be trying to think of a better name for this, but its 1:30 in the morning and I think my brain has turned into a puddle.

_**Bleachers, after school. -SH** _

John shook his head and muttered under his breath, “How the hell did you get my combination?” He had just changed his locker combination that morning, and he had tried to make it hard. Yet there, stuck to the back of his locker was a post-it note with Sherlock’s sloppy handwriting on it. The bell rang, so John grabbed his biology book, took one last look at the note and slammed his locker shut and raced off to class.

Straightening his tie he walked into Professor Benton’s class. He took his seat in the back of the room and opened his book. Professor Benton’s monotone voice filled the room, threatening to lull him to sleep. He glanced up at the clock and groaned, 45 minute until the weekend began.

“True or false, Mr. Watson?”

“Huh?” John snapped his eyes away from the window and looked at his teacher.

“Nucleotides are the building blocks of proteins. True or false?”

“Oh, um… True?”

“Lucky guess, Mr. Watson. I suggest you study over the weekend.” Professor Benton went back to reading from the textbook. John spent the rest of his time in class trying hard not to wonder why Sherlock wanted to meet him at the bleachers.

The final bell rang for the day. John shoved his notes into his book, snapped it shut and nearly ran out the door, catching a disapproving look from his teacher. Going to his locker he grabbed his backpack, gathered all his homework for the weekend and his letterman jacket and smiled at Sherlock’s note. Slinging his jacket over one arm, and his backpack over the other he waved goodbye to his friend Mike and switched his phone on.

**_“In case you didn’t see my note, meet me at the bleachers. -SH”_ **

Smiling John locked his phone and stuffed it in his back pocket. Arriving at the bleachers he found Sherlock smoking.

“Oi! If you get caught smoking on school property they’ll have your head.”  

Sherlock just shrugged. “I like it when you have my head. Especially in your mouth”

John blushed and punched Sherlock in the arm which made Sherlock laugh. Sherlock was a tall lanky boy with a mop of dark curly hair. He was a few years older than John and was in his last year of school.

“Do you have to go?” Sherlock looked over at John and pouted.

“It’s just for the weekend, Sherlock. We’re going to visit Harry at boarding school. I haven’t seen her since the summer. Seems she’s been getting into trouble. Parties…”

“Oh.” Sherlock’s voice was quiet and he traced patterns in the dirt with his foot. “When do you leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning. It’s Friday… dad will be at the bar.” John shrugged and tried not to think about it.

“Can I walk you home?” Sherlock looked hopeful. Neither of them had told their parents that they were dating, and as such they didn’t really see each other outside of school. Not with their parents knowledge that is.

John shifted uncomfortably at the question which caused his only half closed backpack to spill open and send the contents flying. Cursing John bent down and began dusting his books off.

Sherlock picked up some papers and tisked under his breath. Holding up John’s biology test he waved it in John’s face.

“An F, John? Really? I could.. help you study, you know. That would give me an excuse to come over.”

“Yeah.. um..” John let out an embarrassed chuckle. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” Snatching the paper out of Sherlock’s hands he stuffed it into his bag again, zipping it closed all the way.

“John,” Sherlock stood and leaned over his boyfriend, resting his forehead on John’s. “let me help you study. Please? I promise we’ll only study half the time.”

John looked at Sherlock with an uncertain look, then slowly let a smile creep over his face.

“Fine! But you have to promise that we will study, at least part of the time.”

“Scouts honour.”

“You’re not a Boy Scout.”

“Merely details, John.”

Sherlock slipped an arm around John’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go! I’ve never seen your room in the daylight before!”

“Oi! Your nose is cold as ice, where is your jacket?”

“At home.” Sherlock shrugged.

“Wear this.” John draped his letterman's jacket over Sherlock’s shoulders and together they walked off in the direction of John house. 15 minutes later the were walking up John’s long driveway. When the house came into view John grinned and pulled Sherlock up the porch steps.

“Mum’s car isn’t here! Come on!”

“Do you mean what I think you mean?” Sherlock quickly followed John onto the porch.

“If you mean,” John shoved his key into the door. “sex.” John twisted the knob and grinned, “Without having to be quite. Then yes! But hurry, I don’t know how long she’ll be gone for.”

Swinging the door open John grabbed Sherlock by the collar and pulled him in. In one swift movement he had the door shut and Sherlock pressed up against the door, his lips already finding their mark.

Moaning Sherlock’s hands flew around John’s head and held him close. Opening his mouth to let John’s tongue explore he whimpered and marveled at how hard John already was.

“Bedroom, now.” Sherlock panted between kisses.

“Right.” John pulled away and pulled Sherlock up the stairs and to his bedroom. Starting to unbutton his shirt he stopped at stared at Sherlock. “What are you doing?” Sherlock was going through his backpack and pulling out his biology homework.

“Cover story, for if your mum comes home.”

“Oh you are brilliant.” John finished tearing his shirt off, unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop to the floor with a thud. “Shit, I forgot my phone was in my pocket.” Bending down he sighed in relief to see that his phone was not damaged in the fall.

“God, John…” Sherlock walked over and traced a finger on the scar on John’s shoulder. “I never knew how bad this was… Why wont you tell me what happened.”

“Really, and ruin the mood, Sherlock?”

“Mmmm” Sherlock started kissing John’s neck while unbuttoning his own shirt. “I’ll drop it, for now.”

“Smart man, now hurry up with those clothes.” John walked to his window and peaked out the curtain, still no sign of his mother. Reaching into his pants once more he pulled out his wallet, and from his wallet he retrieved a condom. His heart was racing. They had never had sex during a time where they could be caught, and it was exhilarating.  Pulling his pants off he flopped down on the bed and watched as Sherlock struggled with his clothes.

“Mmm you’re fucking gorgeous, Sherlock. Now come here… I have something for you.” John tore open the foil, tossed it on the floor and rolled the condom over his erection.

Sherlock giggled and knelt on the ground, dislodging a loose floorboard he pulled out the lube and replaced the board. Moving to the bed he crawled over John and smiled. “Is it just me, or is this exciting? Well, more exciting than usual?” Popping open the lube he gently applied a generous amount to John’s erection humming appreciatively. “God… you’re so hard.”

“Fuck yes, this is enthralling. Now get over here.” John gently guided Sherlock’s face closer to his and leaned up to kiss him. “We’ll do this at your pace, ok? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sherlock bit his lower lip and nodded. He had only taken John’s cock a few times before, and it had never been easy. Normally they just cuddled and masturbated together.

“Stop biting your lip, or I might be tempted to bend you over and fuck you.” John growled into Sherlock’s ear.

“Mmmm.. fuck…” Sherlock shivered at the thought. He lowered his hips until he could feel John’s hard cock pressed against his hole. John groaned as Sherlock grasped it in one hand and slowly lowered himself down. Wincing in pain he stopped about an inch down and then pulled off panting.

“Fuck, John…”

“Here, lay on your back.” John rolled over and gave his spot to Sherlock. Getting on top he tried again, this time slowly pushing himself inside Sherlock. “Come on, luv. Just relax a little. Ooohhhh FUCK. There we go…” John curled his toes and very slowly sunk his full length inside Sherlock. “You ok? Do you need me to stay still?”  Sherlock clamped his eyes shut and nodded.

Moving slowly John leaned down and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s. “You’re doing great. It’s a little easier this time, isn’t it?”

“God, John. Why do you have to be so fucking huge?” Sherlock giggled and moved his hips a little, testing the pain level. “I think we’re good now.”

“Mm you’re always good.” John gave Sherlock one more kiss before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in. “Too hard?”

“Oh, no. John, just fuck me.” Sherlock gripped John’s back and wrapped his legs around John’s hips.

“As you wish.” Leaning his head on Sherlock’s shoulder John began a painfully slow rhythm and soon they were filling his room with loud panting and grunts.

“F-faster, John. Please?” Sherlock’s hands found their way to John’s hair and he pulled his lovers face to his, kissing him passionately.  Grunting John picked up his pace a little.

“You’re so fucking tight. Sherlock, I… God. I can’t keep this up. Please can I go really fast?”

Sherlock pulled his head away and bit his lip. Nodding he watched as John’s eyes lit up. John sat up and held Sherlock’s legs against his chest as he rammed himself into Sherlock as hard and as fast as he dared.

Sherlock’s own cock was hard and twitching in anticipation and John knew it. Spitting into his hand John lubed up Sherlock’s cock and began jerking it hard. Sherlock threw his head back into John’s pillow and let out a low moan as he was overtaken by pleasure.  

“Now, darling… Fucking hell, now!” John shouted as he came hard inside Sherlock. Sherlock shuddered and bucked his hips into John’s hand and soon he felt the familiar tingle of his building orgasm. Giving a slight nod to John he opened his eyes and watched as John pulled out and go between his legs. Wrapping his mouth around Sherlock’s cock he moaned as Sherlock came inside his mouth.

Just as John flopped down on the bed next to Sherlock they heard a car coming up the gravel driveway. With shaky legs John jumped up and raced to the window. His mum’s silver car was just coming to a stop. Scrambling for his pants he started to step into them when he heard Sherlock laugh.

“What?” John flashed him a questioning look.

“You’re forgetting about the condom.”

“FUCK! What am I supposed to do with it… I can’t throw it out now, mum will notice.”

Sherlock swung his legs over the bed and held out a hand. “Give it here.” He reached for it, tied it into a knot and leaned down and reached for his trousers and put it one of his pockets.

“Sherlock Holmes, if you experiment with that…” John shuddered.

“You’ll what?” Sherlock grinned.  
  
“Never mind, put your clothes on unless you want my mum to find you in the buff.”

“Not like I actually care.” Sherlock shrugged and lazily put his pants on.

“Well I do! Now hurry!” John tossed him his shirt and hurriedly started to button his own shirt on.

“John? Are you home?” His mother’s voice called up the stairs.

“Up here, mum!” John shot Sherlock a look. “Clothes, NOW” He muttered under his breath.

Sherlock just grinned and stepped into his trousers, tucked his shirt in. John looked around the room to make sure everything was in order… SHIT, the condom wrapper. Sherlock saw it just as John did and picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

“What should I do with this?” Sherlock grinned and held up the bottle of lube. “Shall I give it to your mother for safe keeping?”

“Stop being an ass!” John muttered. He didn’t have time to return it to it’s hiding place so he grabbed it and stuffed it into his dresser.

John got to the door just as his mother reached for the doorknob.

“Hi, Mum!” He thought about kissing her but decided against it when he remembered the last thing he had swallowed. Sherlock smirked at him, knowing full well what was going on in his mind.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d have company.” Mrs. Watson looked from Sherlock to John.

“Hello, Mrs. Watson!” Sherlock dropped the smirk and put on his sweetest smile.

“Hello. Sherlock? Right?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sherlock smiled.

“Sherlock is helping me study.” John explained, going to his backpack he pulled out his test and showed it to his mom.

Mrs. Watson eyed the F and frowned. “John, an F? You need to get your head out of your ass and buckle down.”

“Yes, mom. If only she knew.”  John thought the rest to himself.

“Well, would you boys like a snack, or are you too old for that?”

“A snack would be lovely, Mrs. Watson.” Sherlock beamed up at her.

“Alright. And John, you know how I feel about closed doors, boy or not.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll keep it open.” John sighed as Mrs. Watson turned and walked back down the stairs. “That was close…” Sitting down next to Sherlock he put his arm around his shoulders. “How are you doing? Did it hurt? Was I too hard on you?”

“It only hurt at first, and no… god, that was perfect. So, why didn’t you kiss your mother, John?”

John laughed and hit Sherlock over the head with his pillow. “You know why, don’t be an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Mmm that you are, Sherlock. And you taste great.”

Grinning Sherlock reached for John’s Biology book and opened it up. “We should probably study now… Though, I really want to kiss you.”  
  
“Kiss me then.” John leaned close and felt his heart flutter as Sherlock’s breath tickled his ear. They kissed until they heard Mrs. Watson’s footsteps on the stairs and grudgingly broke away. She came in with a tray of cookies and tea,  silently placed them on the bed next to John then walked out of the room.

“She knows.” Sherlock watched her leave.

“She knows?” John’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Yep.” Sherlock mumbled as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

“How?” John paled.

“Mother’s usually know… God, her cookies are to die for.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time you go on a hunger strike.” John muttered. Sherlock just rolled his eyes and dunked a cookie into his tea.

“Right, so where are you struggling in Biology?”

“Everywhere.”

“Seriously?” Sherlock looked at John in surprise.

“It’s all a bunch of facts, and long words… How am I supposed to remember all this shit. And why the hell does a 16 year old need to know all of this anyways?”

“I have my work cut out for me, don’t I? Does this mean we can,” Sherlock dropped his voice and winked, “study, more often?”

“Oh God yes, I hope so!” John blushed and scooted closer to Sherlock on the bed.

Three hours later Sherlock was pacing John’s floor and John was sitting in his bed, head buried in his knees.

“Come on, John. It’s quite simple. A Carbohydrate is called an organic compound because it contains… A. Phosphorus. B. Carbon. C. Hydrogen. D. Oxygen.”

“I don’t know! I don’t, Sherlock… I just… GOD, I’m never going to get this.” A noise startled John out of his hissyfit. He looked at Sherlock with wide eyes then at the window. Sherlock walked to the window and looked out.

“Black truck?”

“My dad…” John sat against the wall and sighed.

“Hey…” Sherlock rushed over to John and wrapped his arms around him. “What is it?”

“He’ll be drunk. You asked earlier how I got this scar…” John shrugged his left shoulder. “Dad, Harry and I were out, coming back from a movie. He had snuck booze in and was hammered out of his mind. We got into a bad accident and part of the car went through my shoulder. Harry was alright… But, I got this.”

“Please tell me he won't be driving tomorrow.” Sherlock’s eyes flashed with concern and anger. But John just shrugged.

“John you are to call me the second you get there. And if he’s too drunk to drive, you are to text me. I’ll have Mycroft take care of it.”

“Sherlock…”  
  
“John, I mean it. Please?”

“Alright. I promise.”

“Jonathan!” The shout rang up the stairs making John jump.

“Yes, Father?” John went to his door and looked down. His dad was leaning against the railing, half dunk out of his mind.

“Come help your mother with dinner.”  
  
“Arthur, that’s not necessary, he has a friend up there helping him study.” Mrs. Watson stepped out of the kitchen and looked from her son to her husband.

“Fine, then he cleans up.”

“Alright, Father. I will.” John went back into his room and shut the door behind him before sinking onto his bed. Sherlock curled up next to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey…. I’m here. It’ll be ok.”   
  
“Yeah, but what about when you go home?”

“I don’t have to go home, John.”

“My parent’s won't let you stay, not if we’re leaving tomorrow. And especially not if my mother knows. She’ll never allow it.”

“Well then, I’ll pretend to leave, then sneak back in when you give me the signal.”

“What will your mother say?”

“I’ll just tell her I’m spending the night at Mycroft’s.” Sherlock shrugged and rested his head on John’s chest.

“Will you stay for dinner?” John kissed the top for Sherlock’s head and ran a hair through his curls.

“If you’d like me too.”

“Will you eat?”

“If you’d like me too.”

“Yes to both then.”

“John!” Mrs. Watson called up the stairs. “Is Sherlock staying for dinner?”

John placed a hand over Sherlock’s ear and yelled back, “Yes, please!”

“Right, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Ok, Mum! Thanks.”

“Hmmm… twenty minutes, we can do a lot in twenty minutes, John.” Sherlock propped himself up on one elbow and smiled mischievously.

“Yes, we could study…”   
  
“Each other, I agree. I want to get to know you better.” Sherlock grinned and pressed his mouth against John’s neck. “How about I give you a hickey to remember me by this weekend.”

“As tempting as that is, Sherlock,” John moaned as Sherlock’s breath sent shivers down his spine. “I’d rather not have my mother cut my balls off.”

“Hmmmm” Sherlock got up and unbuttoned a few buttons on John’s shirt. “What about here then… No one will see, but you’ll know it’s there.”

“Mmmmm” John’s moan gave way to a soft whimper as Sherlock started nipping at his collarbone.

“I take that as a yes…” Sherlock straddled John’s hips, bent down and nipped hard at John’s chest, nipples and stomach leaving a trail of bite marks. John could feel himself getting hard so he gently pushed Sherlock off.

“I’d rather not have a hardon for dinner. But we’re not finished.” John kissed Sherlock pulled him back into his arms. “I love you, Sherlock.”

“Mmmmm, I know.” Sherlock nuzzled his head against John’s chest. “I love you too.”

After dinner John said goodbye to Sherlock and helped his mother clean up from dinner. “Do you need me to help get anything ready for tomorrow?” John asked, hoping the answer would be no.

“Actually, yes. Could you take our bags out to the car? That would be a big help. Thank you, John.” His mother smiled gratefully at him.

“Sure, mum.” John turned and started walking out the door.

“Ssooo… Sherlock.” His mom stopped him in his tracks.

“Yeah?” John turned around, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“He seems like a nice boy, smart.” His mother smiled, not giving anything away.

“Yes, he’s top of his class, frankly I don’t know why he isn’t in Uni yet.”

“I’m happy for you, John. Let’s just not let your father know… not right now.” Mrs. Watson looked John straight in the eye and gave him her warmest smile.

“Um… Thanks, mum.” John scratched the back of his head and tried to smile. After a few awkward moment John turned and brought the bags out to the car. 15 minutes later he was inside and getting ready for bed. He flicked his light off and on three times in quick succession and opened his window. As agile as a cat,  Sherlock climbed up the tree next to his window and hopped in.  

“Hello, handsome.” He said with a grin.

“Mum and dad are downstairs, go use the loo now if you need too. Mine is the blue toothbrush.”

“Alright.” Sherlock gave John’s ass a quick pinch as he scurried quietly out of the room, down the hall and into the loo.

John put on a pair of pajama pants and found a pair for Sherlock. Crawling into bed he sighed. Dinner had been a disaster. His dad was drunk and had drilled Sherlock about his life, parents and school. Sherlock put up with it for the most part, thankfully.  By the time dessert came, his dad knew about the F he had received and was not happy. John was thankful that Sherlock was there as it kept most of his father’s anger at bay.

Sherlock snuck back into John’s room, locked the door, and slipped on the pj’s then silently climbed into bed and curled up next to John with his back against the wall. Sighing happily he put an arm over John’s chest and closed his eyes.

“What time do I need to be gone?”

“5am.”

“Alright. Can you set an alarm?”

“Already have.”

“Thanks, John. Oh, John?”

“Mmm?”

“You smell like sex.”

“Go to sleep, Sherlock.” John chuckled softly and put an arm around his boyfriend.

“Yes, sir.”

“Sir? Hmm… I quite like that, better watch what you say, Sherlock!”

“Hey, John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“I’ve never spent the night with you before.”

“I know,” John sighed and held sherlock closer.  “I quite like this.” Tipping Sherlock’s head up he pressed their lips together and kissed him deeply. “Goodnight, Sherlock.”

“Goodnight, John.”

Smiling into the darkness both boys sighed and quickly fell fast asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up and groaned, he had been having an erotic dream about Sherlock. He instinctively shoved a hand down his pants. Maybe after a wank he’d be able to fall back asleep.

“Are you awake?” Sherlock’s voice was low in his ear as he pressed his chest into John’s back.

“Mmm, you’re still here?” John’s eyes shot open and his heart started racing, his parents would flip if they found them.

“It’s only 4am. Don’t panic.” Sherlock pressed his hips against John’s arse.

John closed his eye, groaned and circled his hips, rubbing up against Sherlock’s erection. “Mmmm.. Good morning, Sherlock.” He slowly started teasing his cock while grinding against Sherlock.

“My God, John...” Sherlock growled as he pressed his hips harder against John’s arse. “Are you playing with yourself? Or do you always shove your hand down your pants when you wake up?”

“Morningwood is a bitch… It gets so hard it hurts…” John reached a hand behind him and ran his fingers along the length of Sherlock’s cock. “See… even you, Mister-I’m-In-Perfect-Control-Of-My-Body are affected by it.” John turned around and pinned Sherlock’s back up against the wall, pressing his erection against Sherlock’s. Sherlock let out a squeak and his breathing became erratic.

“W-what are you going to do to me, Mr. Watson?”

“What about… this.” John snapped his hips against Sherlock’s.

“Fuck, John!” Sherlock’s hands found their way into John’s hair and he pulled him in for a kiss. “More, please, John… I can’t get enough of you. I need more of you.”

“Mmmmmm.” John lunged for Sherlock’s throat and bit down hard on his pulse point. “Take your pajamas off, Sherlock… they’re in the way..” John reached down and tugged his clothes off, kicking them off and letting them ball up under the blankets.

As Sherlock was taking his pajamas off John knelt on the edge of the bed and reached precariously for his dresser, reached in and grabbed the lube. He flopped down next to Sherlock and pulled the blankets back over them. Pulling Sherlock towards the middle of the bed he straddled his hips and flashed Sherlock a grin.

“God, you’re handsome, Sherlock.” John leaned down and brushed his lips against Sherlock’s chin. “Mmm your stubble feels good on my lips.” John circled his hips and gently brushed Sherlock’s erection. Popping the top of the lube open he squeezed some into his hand and reached between then and gripped Sherlock’s cock then his.

Leaning down and putting his forearms either side of Sherlock’s body John groaned into his ear. “I love the way your hard cock feels against mine... “ John snapped his hips and they both moaned at the friction “And I’m going to love the way your cum feels running down my chest.”

Sherlock groaned and met John thrust for thrust, digging his nails into John’s back hard enough to leave marks. “John Watson, shut up and fuck me.”

“Fuck you?”

“Please, John…” Sherlock looked up at him with wide eyes and bit his bottom lip.

John got up, found his wallet that had gotten kicked under the bed and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open he rolled it on then pulled Sherlock to the edge of the bed. Standing up fully John assessed the situation, grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Sherlock’s hips. Grunting in approval he bent his knees a little and lined his erection up with Sherlock’s hole.

  
“John?” Sherlock took a deep breath and looked up at John.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me hard. Please? I can handle it, I won't break.”

John stopped and looked Sherlock dead in the eye. “Are you sure?”

“Mmmhmm.” Sherlock smiled and nodded while wiggling his ass. John laughed softly. Sliding a bit of lube on the condom for good measure John pushed against Sherlock’s hole gently before leaning down and clamping a hand over Sherlock’s mouth he pushed in hard. Sherlock whimpered against John’s hand and took a deep breath in.

“You ok?” John looked down concerned.

“Mmmhmm” Sherlock’s reply was muffled but his eyes were filled with wild excitement.

Grabbing Sherlock’s hips John straightened out and slammed hard into Sherlock, knocking the bed up against the wall with a loud thud.

“Fuck..” John stopped moving and listened for a minute. When he was sure the coast was clear he slammed back into Sherlock, making sure to not hit the bed this time.

Sherlock grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head to muffle his cries. “F-fuuck, John… That..” Sherlock took a deep breath in and bit his lip to keep from screaming, “that is fucking fantastic.”

“Yeah? You like this? Like getting your ass pounded by a big fat cock?” John grunted trying hard to stay quiet. “Look at your hard cock, twitching and begging for attention. Play with yourself, Sherlock… I want to watch you.”

Sherlock patted the bed in search of the lube, found it and soon was jerking off, matching his movements to John’s thrusts. Sherlock threw the pillow off his his head and gazed at John. Soon Sherlock couldn’t ignore the intense build up of pleasure and he started to pant, gripping John’s leg hard with his free hand.

“Jesus Christ, John…. I’m going to cum.”

“Me too, luv…” John picked up Sherlock and with a rather loud thud they fell into bed together with Sherlock on top. John bucked his hips up a few more times then grunted hard as he exploded inside Sherlock’s tight hot hole just as Sherlock let out a low whimper and came all over John’s chest.

Sherlock slumped down on the bed panting and curled up at John’s side. “Mmmm… Maybe I’ll sleep over more often.”

“Mmm please do…” John rolled over, smearing some cum on his sheet, and checked the clock. 4:35. “Cuddle with me for a while? I don’t want you to leave just yet.” Sherlock answered by resting his head on John’s chest.

The alarm woke them both back up and John cursed as he smashed at the “Off” button with his fist. Sherlock rubbed his eyes, got out of bed and started searching for his clothes. Having no luck in the dark he used the flashlight on his phone and quickly found them. John lead Sherlock to the window and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ll call you when we get there.”

“You’ll text me if he’s drinking?”

“Yeah…”

“John, I mean it.”

“Fine, yes, I promise.”

Sherlock smiled and jumped out the window and perched on the porch. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too!” John stuck his head out the window and leaned in for one more kiss.

“Fuck, it’s bloody cold out here! Hold on, don’t leave yet.”

John turned around and retrieved his letterman’s jacket and handed it to Sherlock. “Wear this, ok? God know you’re skinny… Too skinny, I don’t need you catching a cold because you froze your ass off on the way home.”  
John heard a noise and quickly looked at Sherlock. “My Parents are awake! Hurry, before the see you.” Sherlock leaned in for a kiss and then giggled…

“John…”

“What?” John hissed, panic growing by the second.

“Give me that condom you’re still wearing… and go find the wrapper.”

John looked down. Sure enough the condom was somehow still hanging off of his now limp cock. “Fuck…” Handing it and the wrapper to Sherlock he grinned and scratched his head in embarrassment. “Thanks.” Sherlock flashed him a grin and quick as lightning scurried down the tree and was soon disappearing into the shadows at the edge of the yard.

John quickly stashed the lube back in it’s hiding spot, threw the pajama pant Sherlock had been wearing in the hamper. Looking at the hamper he had second thoughts, grabbed them threw some pants on and put the PJ’s on. It was a long drive to Harry’s school, and John didn’t care what his parents said, he was going to wear these. He’d change into jeans when they got there.

He had half a mind to throw a shirt on to cover the now dried streaks of cum on his chest seconds before his mum knocked on his door.

“John? Are you up?”

“Yeah, mum.” Giving one last look at the room and finding nothing that would suggest Sherlock had been there he sighed and opened the door. “I’m up. We leaving soon?”

“Yes dear. I’ll go make you some toast. Go grab anything you’ll need from the bathroom and put it in the bag on the counter, Ok?”

“Mmm… Thanks, mum.” John scratched at his chest. The cum was starting to crack and it was tugging at his chest hair. He walked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink, splashing some water onto his face. Looking at his reflection he grinned at himself. He had never spent that much time with Sherlock before and god.. it was perfect. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw that along with a few other things into the bag and went back to his room.  
Gathering his pillow, a blanket for the ride, his Nintendo DS, phone and chargers he headed downstairs. Sitting down at the table he fought to keep his eyes open as he stuffed his belongings inside his pillowcase.

“Sorry, John. I know it’s early…” His mom smiled apologetically as she placed a plate of toast on the table in front of him. “You can sleep in the car at least.”

“Mmm” John nodded as he shoved some toast in his mouth. A buzzing sound came from his pillow. Licking the jam off his fingers he pulled his phone out of his pillow and smiled.

**_“I slept really well last night. - SH”_ **

John smiled, Sherlock never slept well, he usually only slept every few days.

**_“Me too. No nightmares. -JW”_ **

John usually woke up each night in a puddle of sweat, he was plagued by nightmares of the night of the car accident. John locked his phone and tossed it back in his pillowcase. Turning back to his toast he rolled his eyes as his dad came stomping down the stairs.

“How’s your head dear?” Mrs. Watson handed her husband a glass of orange juice and two tablets.

“Fine, Sarah.” Glancing over at John he looked… almost guilty.

“John…” Mr. Watson grunted and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sorry for how I treated your friend… but you know how I feel about queers in my house.”

“Dad, Sherlock isn’t a qu…”

“Save it, John.” Mr. Watson turned and walked out of the room, it was his way of telling John that the conversation was over. Mrs. Watson gave John a weak smile then went off to finish gathering their bags.

They were on the road by 6am. John was in the back seat, pillow against the door and blanket tucked under his chin. He felt his phone buzz again.

**_“Has he been drinking? - SH”_ **

**_“No. Left all the booze at home, too. -JW”_ **

**_“Good. Go back to sleep, call me when you get there. - SH”_ **

**_“Yes, mum. -JW”_ **

**_“;-) -SH”_ **

John fluffed his pillow and closed his eyes, smiling when he saw an image of Sherlock playing with himself while getting fucked. He rubbed his palm along his growing erection and stifled a moan, thankful for the blanket. The image in his head changed to Sherlock, lying on the bed with a pillow shoved over his face to muffle his cries. Then to Sherlock’s sea blue eyes shooting open wide in pleasure. He felt the familiar tingle in his stomach and had just opened his mouth to let out a moan when his mother’s voice brought reality crashing down around him.

“Arthur, that was our exit.” Sarah sighed. “You always miss it.”

“Nonsense, ourse is the next. I always take the next exit.”

“That was the next exit, we go over this every time.”

“Sarah, I always take the one after this.. and I always get us there. We are not lost!” Sarah sighed and settled back into her seat.

John quickly pulled his hand away and groaned. “Great,” he thought, “Now I’ll have blueballs all weekend.”

“Oh, sorry dear.” Sarah turned and looked back at John. “Did we wake you?”

John just grunted and sat up. He pulled out his DS and flicked it on. He had two more hours trapped in the car with his parents, and he needed a distraction from the ache in his pants.  
He plugged his headphones into his DS and sat back.

A half hour later John tossed the DS to the seat next to him in frustration. He picked up his phone and flicked through facebook. He had an invite from Mary, she was having a party tonight and he was bummed that he had to miss it. He hit decline and opened up his text messages.

**_“You going to the party tonight? -JW”_ **

**_“Are you* No wonder you’re failing in school, John. And no, it’s not really my thing. -SH”_ **

**_John rolled his eyes. “I miss you… -JW”_ **

**_“Don’t roll your eyes at me… ;-) -SH”_ **

**_“Hoow…? Nevermind. -JW”_ **

**_“Seems you’re finally leaning. -SH”_ **

**_“Oh shove off. -JW”_ **

**_“Really, John? Sexually frustrated already? -SH”_ **

**_“Sherlock, how… God, nevermind. AGAIN. -JW”_ **

**_“Really? In the car, John? With your parents? Mmm I wish I had been there… -SH”_ **

**_“You were… In my mind. I was daydreaming about last night. -JW”_ **

**_“I think about it every time I sit down. - SH”_ **

**_“Yeah…. God, I’m sorry, Sherlock. Was I too rough? -JW”_ **

**_“Oh hell no! John, it was perfect. -SH”_ **

**_“Shit, I’ve gotta go, mummy needs me to give Redbeard a bath. - SH”_ **

**_“Have fun, I’ll call you tonight. Send me pictures, he always looks ridiculous soaking wet. -JW”_** John picked up his DS again and was soon lost to the world.

 

* * *

 

  
John buried his head in the pillow to drown out the noise. Harry and his parents were in the adjoining room having a row. On top of skipping classes and drinking, Harry chose this weekend to tell her parents she was dating another girl. John thought his dad was going to chew her head off when he found out.

“Young lady! You will not use that language with me!” Mr. Watson roared in anger.

“I’ll use whatever language I damn well please!” John could picture Harry standing on her toes, nose in their father’s face.

John couldn’t take it any more, he grabbed a hoodie and his phone, made sure he had the door key in his pocket and slipped out the door. He needed to get out of there, he couldn’t listen to their arguing anymore.  
  
John walked out of the hotel and randomly chose a direction. He had no idea where he was walking too, but he didn’t care, he just needed to walk. His phone buzzed, afraid that it was his parent’s he almost didn’t check it. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the dim screen.

**_“How’s your sister? -SH”_ **

“Oh, Sherlock…” John muttered and dialed Sherlock’s number and pressed the phone to his ears.

_“Hey, John.”_

_“Hey.”_

_“Oh god, what’s wrong…”_

_“God..Where do I begin?”_ John scratched his head.

_“The beginning.”_

_“Well, we got to the school… Apparently the ‘rents didn’t let Harry know we were coming, so she was pissed when we showed up at her door. I thought it was because she wasn’t expecting us. Well… God, turns out she had a um… mate… over.”_

_“Mate? Like a boyfriend?”_

_“Girlfriend. Naked, in bed with her.”_

_“Dad was ripshit… I’ve never seen him so mad before.”_

_“Mad? Oh, yeah, I figured your dad didn’t like… well, us…”_

_“Like? GOD NO! Sherlock, that’s the understatement of the century. Well…. So now Harry is not only getting shit from dad because of school, but because of her choice in a partner. Worst part is, Dad wouldn’t let Clara, Harry’s girlfriend, leave.”_

Sherlock graciously said nothing but stayed on the line.

_“Sherlock, what are we going to do.. Should I just tell my dad now, get it all out in the open? It’ll take some heat off of Harry.”_

_“John.. I…”_

_“Or should I wait” John cut him off. “And tell him some other time? Or just run away with you and never tell him?”_   
_“Just run away with me. We’ll move to London, and solve crimes together.”_

_John laughed softly into the phone. “I love you... “_

_“I know John, and I love you too. But hey, are you alright?”_

_“Yeah..”_ John kicked at a rock on the ground. _“I’ll be fine. I should probably figure out my way back to the hotel now. Someone is sure to have noticed I’m gone.”_

_“Here… let me just…”_ John heard the clack of Sherlock’s fingers darting over a keyboard. _“Right so you are… here.. Umm… You need to go south, and take your second left.”_

_“Gee, stalker much?”_

_“It’s hardly stalking if you have location sharing on, John.”_

_“Yeah… and thanks, it would have taken me a while to find my way back.”_

_“I know. Um.. John?”_

_“Mmm?”_ John turned around and started walking back to the hotel.

_“Don’t tell your dad tonight… It would be a bad idea. Clearly he’s upset now, and if you tell him about us, that’ll only lead to him drinking.”_

_“Yeah, you’re probably right…”_

_“No, John, I AM right.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.. I’ve gotta go, I’ve got another call coming in.”_ John’s phone was beeping. _“Text me tonight?”_

_“Always.”_

_“Bye, Idiot.”_ John laughed and could practically hear Sherlock’s smile over the phone.

_“Yeah, but I’m your idiot, John.”_

Smiling John hung up and answered the other call. It was Harry.

_“Hey, sis.”_

_“Hey…”_ Harry’s voice was shaky.

_“Um… he’s done yelling?”_

_“Yep, now we’re at the silent treatment stage. Should be safe for you to come back.”_

_“Right…”_ Spotting a corner store John got an idea. _“Hey, remember that time we stayed up all night and ate so many jelly babies we got sick?”_

_“Yeah!”_ Harry sniffled then laughed.

_“Good, I’ll be there soon.”_

John hung up, went into the store and a few minutes later came out with a small bag full of goodies.

* * *

 

Sneaking back into the room he was sharing with Harry he took one look at her and went and sat on her bed.

“That bad?”

“Yeah, and now Clara isn’t talking to me.”

“Well… dad can freak anyone out, give her time. Ok?”

Harry gave John a small smile then eyed the bag. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Jelly babies!” John grinned and pulled out two big bags of candy, along with two energy drinks.

“So, John..” Harry ripped open a bag and stuffed a candy into her mouth. “You don’t seem bothered by Clara.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because… I have a…” John stopped for a moment, unsure if he should say anything, “I have a boyfriend.”

“NO!” Harry’s voice squeaked and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

“You? Rugby playing, tough guy, John, have a boyfriend?”

“Mmm.” John smiled, relieved to finally be telling someone about Sherlock. “He slept over last night. The ‘rents don’t know.”

“Fuck, John! You became interesting once I left the house!”

“You left, someone had to be.” John scooted up on the bed so they were both leaning against the headboard. Cracking open his drink he took a long draft then placed it on the night stand. “How’s school?”

Harry shrugged. “You know… school.”

“Yeah.... I do… I’m failing biology, Dad doesn’t know. He’ll be pissed, he’ll never have his perfect son who went off to become a doctor at this rate.”

“Yeah, well… you’ve gotta live your dreams, John, not Dad’s.”

John grunted and rubbed his shoulder. “Bit late for that… Can’t play professionally with this now, can I?”

“Oh, John…” Harry looked at her little brother sadly. “That was horrible.. That accident. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah… enough of this shit. I don’t want to talk about the accident.”

“So, then! Show me, show me your boy toy!” Harry took a swig of her drink and poked John in the ribs.

“Alright!” John fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture of Sherlock.

“Ooooo, he’s quite the looker… Isn’t he? God, those eyes! Contacts?”

“Nope, natural color. Change depending on what he’s wearing… Mostly blue, sometimes green, always half gold.”

“God, John! You’ve got it bad!”

“Yeah!” John reached for his drink took another long sip then stretched out on the bed “I really do.. God, Harry, I almost. Wait, you’re my sister! I can’t tell you that!”

“Really, John? Holding out on me? Don’t make me tickle you for the information!” Harry laughed and jumped on top of John, pinning him to the bed.

“Uuufff, fine, get off my ribs, I can’t breath.” John laughed and pushed his sister off of him. “I almost wanked off in the car on the way here thinking about him. There, I said it, happy?”

“Oooooooo, John… dirty, dirty, John…” Harry laughed and hit her brother on the shoulder. “Lemme see him… one more time…” She grabbed the phone and looked at his picture. “I can see why, god, look at those cheekbones! Oooh, what’s this? OH MY GOD, JOHN. NOW I see why!!” Harry stared dumbfounded at the phone looking like a kid in a candy shop.

“What are you on about?” John looked at his sister in bewilderment.

“This…” Laughing Harry turned the phone towards John.

John paled immediately. There, on the screen, was Sherlock in all his glory, with a raging hardon. “Did he just…” John was too shocked to finish his sentence.

“Send you a dick pick? Yep. Lucky boy.. Should I leave you two alone for a little while?” Harry laughed as John just stared at the phone.

“Wh-what? Um, no, God no!” John tore his eyes away from the screen and then stuffed the phone back in his pocked, and not a moment too soon. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight. Finishing his drink he shook the can then got up to look for the trash.

“Right, John… Um… Would you tell the ‘rents if I snuck out and went to meet some friends? They’re having a small party and well.. I said I’d go.” Harry looked John with her best puppy dog eyes.

“Nah, go have fun.” Tossing the room key to Harry John flopped down on his bed.

“Thanks, little brother.” Harry winked at him then quickly slipped out the door.

John looked over at her bed, got up, arranged the pillows under the blankets then flicked the lights off. Stripping out of his clothes and back into his Pajamas he crawled into bed just as his mother knocked on the door.

“Mmm?”

“Just wanted to say goodnight to you guys.” Mrs. Watson looked from John to Harry’s bed.

“She’s already sleeping. Tired from crying, I think.”

“Oh, poor dear. Well, I won’t bother you two. Goodnight.”

“Night, Mum!  
  
As soon as his mother had closed the door John pulled out his phone and opened the picture from Sherlock again. Good lord… John dialed Sherlock’s number and pressed the phone against his ear. The call went straight to voicemail and John looked at the screen confused. He was just about to send a text when Sherlock sent him a facetime call. Scrambling for his headphones he stuffed them in the jack and answered the call.

_“Hi.”_ John didn’t know why he felt so shy.

_“Hi.”_ Sherlock flashed him grin. _“Though you might wanna see me wank before bed.”_

_“Oh God yes!”_

Sherlock winked at John and changed the camera to view the other way.

_“God…”_ John let out a gasp. Sherlock was lying spread eagle on his bed, his prick was so hard it was practically standing straight up.

_“Like what you see?”_ Sherlock let out a soft chuckle.

_“Do I? Mmmmm… Sherlock…”_

_“Well? Don’t make me do this alone, John.”_ Sherlock’s long fingers started slowly sliding up and down his prick.

_“It’s dark in here, Sherlock.”_

_“Turn a light on. Or does the hotel not believe in light?”_

_“You’re impossible.”_ John groaned, rolled over and switched one of the small table lamps on. Rolling back onto his back he pulled his pajama pants down to mid thigh and switched the camera view.

_“Hmm… Those are the pajamas I wore. Sentiment?”_

_“Mmhmm.. Sentiment.”_ John let out a long deep breath as he brushed his fingers against his erection.

_“Mmmm…. Sherlock…”_ John’s moan was deep and throaty. He watched as Sherlock’s skilled fingers started teasing his cock. Sherlock moaned shamelessly, not caring if anyone heard.

_“Talk to me, John. Tell me what you’re feeling…”_ Sherlock’s voice was a deep growl.

_“I’m feeling like….”_ John took a moment to collect his thoughts as he ran his thumb over the head of his twitching prick. “I’d rather have this been your mouth, instead of my hand. I’d rather have your warm tongue sliding across my shaft.”

_“Go on, John…”_ Sherlock’s whole hand was wrapped around his prick, pumping up and down at a brisk pace. He licked his lip and whimpered.

_“Those soft… perfect lips… wrapped around my prick. The slurping noises coming from your mouth driving me wild…”_ John’s hand moved faster and he started bucking his hips into his hand.

_“I love the way you taste, John.”_

_“F-fuck… Sherlock… I’m gonna cum…”_

_“Me too…”_ Sherlock’s breaths started getting ragged and John could hear whimpers. He imagined Sherlock’s eyes growing wide, and those perfect lips parting to release a moan.

_“Uuuunnnngggg…”_ John shuddered as he came all over his chest. Watching the small screen on his phone he bit his lip as Sherlock twitched and came, calling out his name.

_“Oooohhh, Jooohnnnn…”_ Sherlock swapped the camera view and John reveled in the completely blissed out face of his boyfriend. John did the same to his camera, fixed his pajamas, rolled onto his side, and propped the phone up on the pillow next to him.

_“Hello, Handsome.”_ John smiled sleepily.

_“Hi.”_ Sherlock stared, fascinated at John.

_“What?”_ John opened one tired eye and blinked against the bright screen.

_“I love you, John.”_

_“I love you too, Sherlock.”_

_“See you tomorrow?”_

_“Tomorrow?”_

_“Yep, God knows you haven’t studied today, and we have a test on Monday. So, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“Alright. I’ll text you when I’m close to home.”_

_“Ok, now go to sleep. I won’t be happy if you’re too tired to… study.. tomorrow.”_ Sherlock winked as he said “Study.”

  
_“Mmm… sleep…”_ John grabbed a pillow and held it close. _“Aren’t I already asleep?”_

_“Oh, yes, of course. Goodnight, John…”_

_“Mmm goodnight, lover…”_ The last thing John heard was the soft chuckle as Sherlock hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Watson did not join his family for breakfast the next morning. Which was fine by John. Mrs. Watson, John and Harry sat down at the table and all of them sighed in relief. They were soon having a wonderful time laughing and talking. They were interrupted briefly when the waiter took their order. After he left Mrs. Watson looked at her children and smiled.

“Look at you both. Growing up so fast.

John groaned and exchanged a look with Harry.

“Now listen here. You two need to know something. Regardless of what you father says, I don’t care who you are with. As long as you are both happy. But!” She gave her children each a stern look. “At least one of you had better adopt. I want grandchildren, you know.”

“Mooooooooommmmm….” John groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Kids were the last thing on his mind right now.

“AND,” Mrs. Hudson leveled her eyes at Harry. “You owe your brother a thank you. He covered for you last night.”

“How… How did you know?” Harry turned scarlet from her next to the tips of her ears.

“A mother always knows.”

The waiter came back with tea and orange juice.  

"Your food will be right out. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, thank you." Mrs. Watson smiled warmly and stirred some sugar into her tea.

“Harriet, I expect you to do better in school. You’re a brilliant woman, there is no reason for you to be failing.”

“I’m sorry, Mum.” Harry hung her head and looked at the empty table in front of her.

“Hunny, just try. Ok?” Mrs. Watson smiled then leaned back as the waiter came back with their food.

 

* * *

 

 

They had almost finished eating when Mr. Watson bursted into dining room.

“Jonathan Hamish Watson!” He practically roared. He was clutching John’s phone in his hands and he stormed his way towards them.

His heart sank into his stomach. “Fuck…” John muttered under his breath, causing his mother to give him a look. John’s mind was racing, had he deleted Sherlock’s text? No.. he didn’t think so. “This is not going to be pretty.” John thought to himself.

“Y-yes, Father?”

“Explain yourself. Now.” Mr. Watson tossed the phone down on the table. Sherlock’s messages, and picture, was open on the screen. His mother’s eyes flicked from the screen, to John, then to her husband and she seemed to shrink into her chair.

“Arthur, not here… Please.” With shaking hands she picked up John’s phone and got up. Without saying another word she walked off to their room. Mr. Watson grabbed John by the shoulder, dragged him to his feet,.

“Let’s go.” Mr. Watson pushed John ahead of him and into the lift. Just as the lift doors were closing John caught Harry’s eyes and mouthed “Run.”

As they entered their room John looked around. There were three empty beer bottles on the desk, John could only imagine that those weren’t the only three. “On the plus side,” John thought, “he’ll be too drunk to remember most of this.” The door shut hard behind him, and it made both him and his mother jump.  It seemed Mr. Watson was too angry to realize that Harry had evaded this discussion.

“Sit!” Mr. Watson pointed to the bed. John quickly walked over and sat down. “Now, care to explain to me why you have a picture of another guy’s junk on your phone?”

“Do I tell him?” John looked at his mother, willing her to hear his silent question. He didn’t know how much his father had read, or if he just saw the picture. And the picture was bad enough. But god knows he didn’t want his father to know he had nearly jerked off in the car to the thought of Sherlock. Mrs. Watson indiscreetly shook her head no. “Ok, so what DO I tell him.”

Just as John was about to open his mouth the fire alarm went off. He had to suppress a grin, it was Harry, he knew it was. John knew there was no real danger, so he rushed to his room and grabbed a sweater and his DS then followed his parents to the stairs. Once outside they found Harry outside with a bewildered look hiding her grin.  “Thank you.” John mouthed as he walked past her. Harry nodded and let out a slight giggle.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” A sharply dressed middle age man tried his best to get the crowds attention. “We believe the alarm was just pulled as a prank. Please bear with us as we check over the building. We understand that it’s cold, and we are doing our best to get you back into your rooms as quickly as we can.”

Mr. Watson turned to John and started in on him again. “Now, care to explain yourself?”

“Arthur! Timing, we’ve talked about this.” Mrs. Watson interrupted. “Go for a walk, for all of our sakes.” Arthur glared at John then stormed off, in the direction of the corner store, John noticed.

“Here.” Mrs. Watson handed John his phone back. “I suggest you delete  a few things. Be more careful in the future. I dare say this is the end of this, but there is no reason to make it worse.”

“Thanks, mum.” John walked through the growing crowd and found a rock to sit on by the edge of the parking lot. He tapped his phone on his legs a few times, mulling over in his head what he should do. Turning the screen on he saved Sherlock’s picture to google drive before deleting Sherlock’s text message thread from his phone.

Dialing Sherlock, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited. Sherlock picked up on the second ring.

_**“Hi, John!”** _

_**“Hey… So…”** _ John paused a moment to take a deep breath.

**_“John?”_ ** Sherlock’s voice was full of alarm. John could picture his eyes growing wide as he  tried to figure out what was wrong.

**_“Yeah. Ummm… Right. Dad saw your texts…”_ **

**_“Texts? Just the texts?”_ **

**_“Not quite…”_ **

**_“Are you ok, John? Do you need me to send Mycroft?”_ **

**_“No, uh, I don’t think so… Wait! You’re not mad that my dad saw the picture?”_ **

**_“Mad, no. Worried, yes.”_** Sherlock was talking fast now. **_“He knows about us, which means he’s angry. I can only assume that he’s been drinking already this weekend, which means he’s probably out drinking now. And you are supposed to be leaving in a few hours. John, I could have Mycroft send someone. Please.”_**

**_“Sherlock, no. Don’t be ridiculous.”_ ** John stood up and started pacing, walking up and down one of the white parking lines

_**“John, where is your father?”** _

_**“‘Dunno.”** _

_**“Exactly.”** _

**_“Sherlock, I’m not going to…”_ **

**_“Drive home with a drunk?”_ **

**_“That’s…”_ **

**_“Yeah, that’s what I though. Mycroft already has someone on the way.”_ **

**_“Sherlock…”_** John ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. **_“Fine.. Yes, alright.”_**

**_“Oh thank God. If anything happened to you…”_ **

**_“Sherlock?”_ ** John cut him off.

**_“Yes, John?”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ ** John could hear Sherlock’s smile in his voice.

**_“And I you, John. Be safe, I’ll see you when you get home.”_ **

**_“Mm, ok. Thanks.”_ **

John hung up and walked over to his mother and sister. The two were in deep conversation.

“Mum, you should drive.”

“Harry, you know he wont let me.” Mrs. Watson shook her head.

“Mum, we both know he’ll be drunk. You can’t let him drive like that. Not again.”

“Hush, Harry.. we don’t know for sure.”

“Uhh… Mum, Harry… I just got off the phone with Sherlock.” Looking at his mother he felt he’d best explain a little bit about his boyfriend. “Sherlock is a bit of a genius. His IQ is close to 200. He can deduce most situations with alarming accuracy… He assumed that dad would get drunk after…” John shrugged and turned red, “after what he found on my phone. He’s sent a car, well, his brother has. Mycroft, that’s his brother. He wouldn’t let me say no. So, mum… I’m going to go home in his brother’s car. I won't drive with dad if he’s been drinking.”

“John!” Mrs. Watson looked at her son, and John couldn’t tell if she was angry or afraid. “Why did you tell him?”

“Mum, the thing about Sherlock is, he would have found out. I kid you not. He can walk into school and with one look tell you who’s been shagging who.” John looked at his mother pleadingly. “Please, I didn't ask for him to send a car, but I’m grateful. I won’t drive with dad if he’s drunk. And we all three know he’s drinking right now, and it’s my fault. Which means the car ride home would be him screaming at me.”

“Alright.” Mrs. Watson nodded her head.

“Also, when we get home, I’ll be going to Sherlock’s house. I’m failing biology, and he’s helping me study. I have a test tomorrow, and without his help I won't pass.” He knew his mother was aware that he was failing, but he felt it helped prove his point. Mrs. Watson said nothing, just nodded her head and sat down on the pavement.

Once they were allowed back in the hotel John went right to his room and started packing.

“Well!” Harry shut the door and leaned on it. “This has been the most fun our family has had in ages.”

“You can say that again.” John scoffed.

“I’m glad you’re not going home with dad… This Sherlock… he seems nice.”

“Nice? Not exactly the word most people use to describe him.”

“Oh?” Harry moved to her bed and sat on the edge. “Story time, little brother.”

“Alright.” John sighed, stopped packing and sat on the bed opposite her. “Like I was telling Mum, Sherlock is a genius. Why he’s still in school is beyond me. He could take one look at you, and tell you your life story. He’s not nice about it, nor is he mean. He just tells it as he sees it. If you’ve been shagging a teacher, he’ll say so. Word is, his brother Mycroft is smarter than he is. Has some secret job for the government.”

“Alright, so he’s a god child. That doesn’t explain how the two of you started…” Harry made a circle with her fingers in one hand and with the other thrusted a finger in and out of the circle.

“Well… Sherlock, as you can imagine, is not a popular kid. He gets, well got, picked on quite a bit. When I first got there, a lot of my mates from rugby were always picking on him. At first I just watched. I knew I should have said something, tried to stop them, but I was just trying to fit in. Well, one day the formed a circle around him as he was getting something out of his locker.” John stopped and looked Harry straight in the eye. “Don’t you dare laugh at this.”

“Swear to God.” Harry crossed her heart with a finger.

“He’s in drama club… and his role at the time required ballet. He was getting his clothes out of…  Harry! Stop!”

“Sorry…. sorry..” Harry stopped snickering and tried her best to look serious.

“Right, so he was getting clothes to change…”

“Wait! Was he wearing his ballet clothes then, or changing into them.”

“Wearing.” John slapped his sister as she started laughing. “Oi! I swear to God I’ll give you a weddige if you don’t stop!”

“Oh fuck you…” Harry flashed him a I-Dare-You-To-Try smile. “Continue, please.”

“Well, my mates started to shove at Sherlock. He did nothing to protect himself, just stood there, as if this was nothing new for him. I pushed through the circle, and just as one guy was about to throw I punch I grabbed Sherlock. I pushed him hard against the lockers and told the other guys to take off.”  John took a breath and collected his thoughts before continuing. “Sherlock just looked at me, he looked so sad. ‘Well,’ he said, ‘go ahead, get it over with.’ He thought I was going to beat him up. My heart just broke… I don’t know what came over me, but I kissed him. Hard. We didn’t talk for a few days after that, it wasn’t until the guys started picking on him again that I stepped up. I broke them up, called a teacher and walked Sherlock home. We talked a lot on the walk, and well, we've been together ever since.”

“My little brother, the fucking knight in shining armor.” Harry flopped down onto the bed and laughed. “Good for you, brother.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s what I’ll dress up as for Halloween. We’ve got a big party coming up.” John got up, and continued packing.

“I should go say goodbye to mum.” Harry looked at her watch. “Clara wants to meet me soon.”

“Alright, take care of yourself, Harry!” John pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry the weekend was a shit show.”

“I will, John. Be safe.” Harry opened the door leading to their parents room, gave him a small waved and closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Mr. Watson still hadn’t returned, Harry had already left and Mycroft’s car was waiting.

“Mum, just leave dad a message, and let’s go. I’d rather you come home with me so I know you’re safe.”

“Yes, all right, John.”

With the help of the driver, they loaded all of their luggage into the Watson’s car. Mrs. Watson called her husband, left a message and soon they were off for the long car ride home.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid afternoon when they arrived home.

“Mr. Watson, I’ve been instructed to wait for you and take you to Mr. Holmes.”

“Uhh… Alright. I’ve just got to run in and grab my books.” John glanced at the driver. He was wearing a crisp black uniform, sitting up straight as a board. John blushed and looked away when the driver caught him looking at him. Clearing his throat he got out of the car, walked around and opened the door for his mother.

His mother hadn’t said a word on the ride home. John knew that they were both in for a fight once his father got home. Some days John wished his mother would stand up for herself and kick him out of the house. But, his mum would never do that.

The driver got out of the car, walked to the back and started unloading their bags. John helped them bring them to the door.

“Right, I’ll just pop in and grab my books.”

“Very well.” The driver nodded and walked back to the car.

John raced upstairs and grabbed his backpack. He stuffed his books and a few papers into the bag and dug through his pillowcase for his phone charger. Glancing at his phone he smiled.

_**“Bring clothes… just in case. -SH”** _

_**“Uh, alright. - JW”** _

John shoved some clean clothes into his backpack, zipped it and ran down the stairs.

“Mum, I’m going out. Don’t wait up.” John ran out the door before she could answer him and was soon sitting in the sleek black car. The driver nodded to him, and drove off.

John had only been to Sherlock’s house a few times, and he had never gone inside. From the outside the house didn’t seem like much. Just your average cottage, with a black cast iron fence.  John walked up to the door, but before he could ring the bell a man in another crisp black suit was ushering him inside, and into a sitting room.  
  
“May I take your coat, Sir?”

“Uhh…” John was only wearing his hoodie. “No, thanks.”

“As you wish, Sir. Mr. Holmes will be right with you. Please make yourself comfortable.” The man disappeared through a door and John was left alone in the sitting room. John had just started to wonder if he should take his shoes off when Sherlock walked in.

“Oh, you can leave them on.”

“Sorry?”John looked confused.

“Shoes, you can leave them on.”

“Right…” John looked up at Sherlock, he was leaning against the door frame eyeing him.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, yeah… I’m sure I’ll have hell to pay when he comes home.” John sighed and shook his head. Sherlock took two long strides and wrapped his arms around John.

“I’m sorry for what you are going through, but I’m not sorry that you are safe.”

“I know, Sherlock…” John relaxed into Sherlock’s arms. “I’m safe now… You keep me safe.”  
  
“You do the same for me.” Sherlock kissed John on the forehead. “Shall we study?”

John looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Study?”

“Yes, John. Study.” Sherlock sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him.”Shall we?”

Slipping the bag off his shoulder John sat down next to Sherlock. He opened his backpack and pulled out his books. He looked at his homework and rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger.

“Now, I have already taken Benton’s class. I remember this test quite well, and he’s hardly changed them over the years.  I’ve made a mock test for you that is close to identical to the test you’ll be taking tomorrow.”

“Uh…” John took a deep breath. “Alright, how do you want to do this?”

“There are fifty questions. No, don’t give me that look. Like I was saying, there are fifty questions. I’m going to have you answer them orally to start with. I’ll be better able to assess what topics we need to study.”

Sherlock handed John the test and brought his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Sherlock! Shoes off the sofa!” Standing at the door was a middle age woman with brilliantly blue eyes and graying hair, clearly Mrs. Holmes.

“Sorry, Mum.” Sherlock flashed her a sheepish smile before kicking his shoes off, letting them fall to the floor with a thump.

“Better…” Mrs. Holmes gave Sherlock a look before smiling warmly at John. “Can I get you boys anything to eat or drink?” Sherlock glanced at John who nodded. He hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and his stomach was growling.

“Yes please, Mum.” Mrs. Holmes smiled and walked off.

“Now, John.” Sherlock nodded to the test in John’s hand. “Shall we begin?”

John nodded and looked down at the paper. Feeling a bit overwhelmed with the events of the past few days John saw this as a welcome distraction. He immersed himself in the test, answering questions and circling the ones he didn’t know that he was so focused he didn’t realize Mrs. Holmes had come back with food until Sherlock nudged him.

“Hmm?” John blinked and looked up. “Ahh.. .ta!” He picked up a sandwich and leaned back on the sofa.

"Mummy will be right back with the tea."

"Mmm" John chewed on a bite of sandwich. "Thank you, Sherlock. For everything."

"John..." Sherlock smiled warmly at John and put an arm around John's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh sorry boys!” Mrs. Holmes walked in just then with two mugs, causing John to turn bright red. “Oh nonsense, John. No need to blush. Infact I should thank you.”  
  
“Thank,” John cleared his throat, “me? What for?”

“Because, John, you’ve gotten my son out of his shell. And that’s something to be thankful for.” Mrs. Holmes put the mugs on the coffee table in front of them. “Sherlock, you should probably bring Redbeard in, he’s been outside for ages now.”

“Right, I’ll be right back, John.” Sherlock stuffed his feet back in his shoes and followed his mother out of the room. A few minutes later an  Irish Setter came bounding happily into the room followed closely by Sherlock. Sherlock plopped down on the sofa and kicked his shoes off.   
  
“Come here boy!” Sherlock patted his knee and Redbeard came over and placed his head on Sherlock’s knee.

“Redbeard, this is John. You can finally meet him, instead of just smelling him on me.” Sherlock bent down and touched foreheads with his dog. Redbeard responded by yawning and curling up next to the sofa. Sherlock picked up a sandwich and gave half to Redbeard.

“Is that why you’re so skinny? You give half your food to the dog?”

“I don’t require much food.”

“No, perhaps not… but look at you… I could pick you up.” John lowered his voice. “Pick you up and bend you over this couch…”

“Don’t, John…”

“Don’t?”

“Don’t tease me, John.”

“Sherlock, how am I teasing you?” John chuckled and took another bite of sandwich. “Eat.”

“Why?”

“Because I wont make love to you if you don’t eat.” Sherlock glared at John but picked up another sandwich. “The whole thing…” Sherlock stopped tearing the sandwich in half and huffed unhappily.

“Fine, but its your fault if I get fat.”  
  
“Oh shut up and eat, Sherlock. I want to get this studying over with so I can bend you over something…”

Redbeard looked up expectantly as Sherlock ate his sandwich. “Sorry pal, I was told no…” The dog let out a whimper and lowered his head. Under John’s scrutinous gaze, Sherlock finished his sandwich and huffed. “Shall we finish studying?”  
  
“Hmmmm…” Sherlock put the book and the test he was correcting down and smiled at John. “You’ll pass.”

“Really!?” John straightened up and looked hopefully up at Sherlock.

“Yes, John. You’ve answered almost everything correctly.

“Hmm? Well… After…” John looked at his watch, “nearly two and a half hours of studying with you…” John let out a sigh and plopped back into the cushions.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock gave John a lost look.  
  
“Oh…” John scratched his head. “Just the last few days, finally catching up to me, I guess.” John closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sofa.

Sherlock swung his legs up onto the couch and placed his head against John’s chest as John continued talking.  
  
“I don’t want to go home… I hate that my own father can’t, no won’t, accept me for who I am… Harry too. Really… How hard is it? Just look at your mother!” John sighed and hit the arm of the sofa in frustration.

“Don’t go home then…” Sherlock shrugged, as if the decision was easy to make.

“No…” John sighed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “I should go home. I’d rather get it over with tonight… Drawing it out is sure to only add to his temper.”

“I love you, John.”  
  
“Thanks… That.. helps.” John let a faint smile trace his lips.

“It does?”

“Yes, of course it does.”  John kissed the top of Sherlock’s head.  
  
“So, I can’t convince you to stay?” Sherlock batted his eyes and looked up at John.

“Oh… I’m sure you could…” John whispered.  
  
“At least stay for dinner, and maybe a game of Cluedo?”  
  
“Sure.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s head again. “That sounds fantastic.”  
  
Sherlock sat up quickly and took John’s hand. “Come. Let’s go tell my mother.” Sherlock stood and lead John though the house into the kitchen where Mrs. Holmes was kneading dough. She looked up and smiled fondly at her son as she entered.

“Hello, boys.”

“Mum, is it still okay if John stays for dinner?”

“Of course, Sherlock. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”   
  
The boys turned to leave but stopped when she called after them.

“Oh, Sherlock. Myc called, he’ll be joining us tonight.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“That ought to make Cludeo fun…”

They left the room and Sherlock lead them up the the stairs to his bedroom. Before he opened the door he turned and looked at John.

“Don’t…. laugh.” He opened the door and looked at John in anticipation. John stared at the room, then looked up at Sherlock.

“Why would I laugh?” John looked back into the room. “This is…. fantastic.” Sherlock’s room was cluttered, but it was obviously organized chaos. The room was littered with beakers, and other lab equipment, but the thing that caught John’s eyes was the collection of Alt-J posters that practically covered Sherlock’s wall.

“Y-you liked it?” Sherlock seemed surprised.

“Like it? I love it!” John entered the room, and sat down on Sherlock’s bed. Sherlock smiled and sat down on the bed next to John.

“Now… what should we do while we wait for dinner?” Sherlock tapped his foot against the floor and smiled shyly at John.

“Hmm... “ John leaned in and kissed Sherlock on the lips “I…” He kissed him again. “can think of a few things.”

“Oh?”

John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and sat over him. “How long do we have?” John rubbed his nose against Sherlock’s.

“Not long… probably twenty minutes.”  John let out a small groan and flopped to the bed next to Sherlock.

“I’ll need longer than that with what I have planned for you… Later…”  
  
“Is that a threat, or a promise, Mr. Watson?”

“Both. Deal with it. Why don’t you put some music on, and we can just cuddle.”

“Mmm, good idea.” Sherlock got up, and soon the sounds of Alt-J filled the room. 

Sherlock walked over to the bed to the beat of the music. He climbed onto the bed, knelt over John, placed his hands on either side of John and knelt down to rub his nose against John’s.

“You intrigue me… Need longer for what?” Sherlock’s voice was low and husky,

“Well, Sherlock… You mean more to me than a quick romp in the sheets.” John leaned up and kissed Sherlock passionately. “I hope that’s ok with you.”  
  
“Oh, John…” Sherlock circled his fingers around John’s ear lobes. “You are the only person who can surprise me.”  
  
“Is that a good thing?” John closed his eyes and bit back a low moan as Sherlock played with his ears.

“Oh yes, Mr. Watson.” Sherlock breathed, “I love being surprised.”

“Well then, You’ll love what I have in store for you after dinner.”  Sherlock let out a moan, rolled onto his side and curled up with his head on John’s shoulder.

“Wake me up when it’s dinner time, okay, Sherlock?”

  
“Mmhmm, only if you wake me up too.”


End file.
